


Better

by HuffleFly



Series: Lyrics on a Music Sheet [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleFly/pseuds/HuffleFly
Summary: "Alex had two classes with Kara not including homeroom.  The first one was their English Literature class and the second one was Chemistry.  In all three classes Kara chose a seat in the back and made no sound, a contrast to Alex who typically sat in the front and answered readily."Song Inspired: "Better"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspired: "Better" by Britt Nicole

Alex walks into homeroom with a bounce in her step. The extra week she takes after winter break to spend with her mother out of country was memorable to say the least and also helped strengthen their strained relationship, but the nerd inside of her missed school.

“Alex!" a familiar voice greets just as she entered the classroom.

“Hey Vicky,” the brunette waved as she took her seat in the front of the class. She smiled at a couple of other students who sat around them.

“So tell me all about it. How was Europe?” gushed Vicky as she leaned forward toward Alex.

Alex looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Amazing.” Her eyes drifted passed her best friend toward the back of the class. An unfamiliar blonde sat in the corner. Midvale High rarely had new students filtering in. “We have a new student?”

Vicky hummed as she looked up from her notebook, following Alex’s gaze. “Oh yeah. Kara Zor-El, started on the first day we got back.” Alex continued to observe the new student as she kept her eyes on the book in front of her. “Word has it that the Kent’s took her in.”

“As in Clark Kent?” Alex questioned, thinking back at the former senior who graduated last school year.

“Yup. She doesn’t talk much. A little weird, I think,” Vicky added as she scrunched up her nose.

The brunette finally pulled her gaze from the blonde and frowned at her friend. “Vicky—“

Vicky laughed, “What?”

Alex was about to retort but the bell rang and their teacher was making her way to the front of the room. Alex threw one more glance back at Kara before turning to face the front.

* * *

Alex had two classes with Kara not including homeroom. The first one was their English Literature class and the second one was Chemistry. In all three classes Kara chose a seat in the back and made no sound, a contrast to Alex who typically sat in the front and answered readily.

“You developing a crush there, Alex?” teased Vicky, one day, causing the brunette to pull her gaze from the back of the classroom.

“Shut up, Vicky,” Alex retorted as she glared at her friend. She snuck one more glance at the blonde before looking down at her notebook on her desk.

“Seriously, Alex. You stare at her practically every day during all of homeroom,” Vicky seemed to complain as she leaned back in her seat.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “She looks sad.” Cause it was true. She had yet to see Kara smile.

“I heard she lost her parents in a house fire,” Vicky commented nonchalantly.

“What?” Alex looked at her friend with a frown.

“At least thats what I heard,” Vicky shared with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Why do you make it sound like it isn’t such a big deal?”

“No rules. No one on your case or trying to pry into your life. Maybe not having parents around isn’t such—“  
“You can be such a bitch sometimes, Vicky,” Alex interrupted as she glared at her friend before turning to face the front of the classroom.

“Oh God. Alex I didn’t mean-“ Vicky attempted to remedy but the damage was already done.

Alex blinked back the tears. “I know,” she muttered back just as the bell rang. Because she did know that Vicky forgot some times and made comments that she really didn't mean. It didn’t make the hurt any less though. It still hurt even after all this time.

* * *

Alex glanced down the aisle as she shut her locker. “Hey Maggie,” she greeted as she approached the brunette.

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie smiled as she looked up from the bench, before bending over to lace up her sneakers. “Good practice today.”

“Thanks. You too,” Alex commented back as she adjusted the strap of her duffle bag. “So, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. “I’m listening.”

“Switch seats with me during English Lit,” Alex proposed with a hopeful smile.

The Latina rolled her eyes. “Of all the classes we have together. You know I chose to sit in the back for a reason. Now if we were talking about poli-science,” Maggie trailed with a smile.

Alex chuckled, aware of how much Maggie enjoyed their political science class and how much she loathed English. “What if we switched seats for both classes?”

Maggie hummed in thought. “Tempting as it is—but really English?” The shorter brunette frowned.

“Did I mention Kate Kane sits beside me?” Alex shared with a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow. She remembered Maggie mentioning her attraction to the red head a few months back.

“You got yourself a deal, Alex,” Maggie quickly agreed, dimples evident on her cheeks causing Alex to smile as she held back a laugh.

* * *

Two weeks had passed when Alex decided to sit in the back of the class. Her decision earned some curious looks from her classmates, but she simply shrugged them off.

“Hi Kara,” Alex greeted as she sat down in the seat in front of Kara. It took a second for the blonde to realize she was being addressed. Wide blue eyes met brown orbs. “My name is Alex.”

Kara remained silent but offered a very small smile. Alex smiled gently and turned to face the front of the class, it was a start.

For the entire week, Alex chose the desk in front of Kara in English, and every start of the period she greeted Kara with a “hi” and a “see you in chemistry” or a "have a good day" in the end. Not once did Kara say a word but she did smile even if it was a tiny one.

* * *

Their teacher was absent which meant they had a substitute, which meant watching a video in class. Alex was half paying attention, Shakespeare was never her forte. She leaned back in her chair and she could hear the distinct sound of led dancing across the paper.

“My dad passed away the summer before I was a sophomore,” Alex said just loud enough for Kara to hear. The film was loud enough to drown her voice from the rest of the class. She heard the pencil stop moving. “Car accident.” She paused, let out a quiet sigh. “I’m sorry you lost your parents.”

“I’m sorry you lost dad,” a voice choked back a few second later.

It took Alex all her will power to not turn around. It was the first time she heard Kara speak; soft, gentle, but also broken.

“I’m sorry it hurts,” Alex paused as she felt a ache in her heart.

A second passed.

Then two.

Then three.  

The ache still in her chest.

“It gets better,” Alex softly added as she stared at the pencil in her hand. Her hand gripping tighter.

“Does it?” Kara whispered back in questioned.

Alex nodded her head. “It still hurts though. It’ll always hurt.” Alex felt a lump build in her throat and her eyes burn. She willed herself to be strong. “But it’ll get better, I promise.”

There was no response, but Alex heard a sniffle and she quickly blinked away her own tears. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly certain I have errors within this chapter. I've mapped out several scenes in my head for this particular universe but had a difficult time getting it into words. I've pumped this out within a hour which means I will probably come back to refine and edit. But I've been wanting to post something lately and this has been my recent muse. I hope you can enjoy the read and forgive any errors you may come across!

Kara stared at the empty seat in front of her.

Fifty-seven days. Fifty-seven days since her parents passed away. Thirty-one days at Midvale High. Twenty-three days since Alex Danvers made it a point in her day to greet her ‘hello,’ (twelve days since the brunette promised it’ll get better) and for the first day since Alex was absent.

It took a second for her to realize that someone was standing a few feet away from her and staring at her. Kara looked up to see a dimpled face Latina.

“Today is her dad’s birthday,” the girl, Maggie, explained as she looked toward the empty seat. “The only day in year that Danvers is ever late.” The brunette let out a quiet laugh and a shook her head. “Alex hates being absent.”

Kara nodded as she pulled her gaze from Maggie and back at the empty seat in front of her. Birthdays. She almost forgot about birthdays. A growing ache slowly filled her heart.

* * *

Kara looked up from her textbook at the sound of the classroom door opening. Alex strolled in with a neutral look on her face as she handed the tardy slip to their teacher. Her steps were slow as she made her way toward the back of the class.

Brown orbs barely met her blue ones. “Hey Kara,” Alex quietly greeted with very little enthusiasm, a complete contrast from her usually bright greetings.  She spared Kara a very small smile and took her seat.

“Hi Alex,” Kara softy greeted back just as Alex leaned back against her chair.

The brunette stiffened in surprise as she glanced over her shoulder. Kara offered her a smile causing Alex to smile back.  This time her smile a little bigger.  It was the very first time Kara said anything to her.

The remainder of class trailed on. About five more minutes left to finish their in class read before proceeding in a discussion on the text, one in which Alex took no part in participating. A rare occurrence but one that seemed to be understood by all.

Eventually the bell rang, signaling the teacher to quickly ramble last minute reminders as the eleventh graders gathered their belongings and excitedly exited the room for lunch.

Kara watched as Alex took her time packing her backpack. She bit her lip in contemplation. “I—uhh—“ Her words jumbled and barely audible, but enough to catch the attention of the brunette. Alex gave her what looked to be a small encouraging smile. “I heard—Maggie told me—“ Alex raised an eyebrow. “I wanted to say, Happy Birthday to your dad.” As soon as the words left her, Kara darted her eyes away. It sounded stupid aloud than in her head and immediately regretted saying anything. Too concerned on whether she was being insensitive, Kara missed the brown eyes that softened.

“Thanks,” Alex smiled, aside from her mother no one else seemed to wish her father a ‘happy birthday.’ Her words earned a smile from the blonde before Kara anxiously returned to packing up her books. Alex watched before her gaze drifted down. Puffed up paper stars scattered across the desk. “Those are pretty cool.”

“Thanks,” Kara flushed as she zipped up her backpack. She glanced at the stars as Alex carefully retrieved one to inspect. “Um, when I was little my dad showed me an origami crane. I was so fascinated that he learned to fold all kinds of things.”

Alex was not sure what she was most impressed about, the tiny three dimensional star or the fact that Kara was not just speaking to her but practically telling her a story.

“He would fold me stars for my birthday—one star for every year. It became a thing with my parents and I. Folding stars on birthdays and stringing them up,” Kara trailed, apparently lost in thought and memories. “When I heard it was your dad’s birthday—I just—“ She stopped them, as if realizing who she was talking to and what she was saying. “Sorry, I must sound silly.” Embarrassed she hastily began to sweep up the stars from her desk.

“Wait—“ Alex quickly stopped. Her hand reaching out and her throat suddenly tight. She glanced at the paper stars and back up into baby blues. “Can you teach me?” A slight ache in her chest pulsed. “I’d like to make some for my dad.” And suddenly she felt like a child again. When was the last time she made something for her father?  Perhaps when she was ten?  The thought made her miss her dad even more. Yet, the prospect of creating him something now, even if he was gone, that seemed to warm her arching heart.

Kara nodded her head before rubbing her arm a bit. “Sure but I only have folder paper.” She suddenly felt self conscious of the attention she was now given. “Colored paper or ribbon is usually—“

Alex easily interrupted with a soft smile, “My dad was a scientist. If there was any kind of paper he would appreciate, it would be note book paper.”

* * *

And that was how lunchtime was spent--with Kara teaching Alex how to fold paper into stars that puffed up.

The brunette attentive as Kara explained each step.  

It was during the second example that Alex silently split the homemade sandwich she had packed. She bit into one half while sliding the other half to the blonde. Alex ignored the wide eyes that stared at her.  She took another bite of her sandwich before she placed her share down on a napkin and began to concentrate in folding a strip of paper.

It took several tries of failed flat stars before Alex puffed up a star successfully. She held up the star between her pointer and thumb, smiling the biggest smile she had all day. She looked up at Kara and saw the blonde smiling back. Her heart warmed. She had never seen Kara smile so wide before.

“Thanks Kara.”

* * *

Alex walked quietly across the grassy hill. When she had called her mother asking if she could swing by the cemetery before going home, Eliza had sounded a bit concerned and even offered to accompany her. She reassured that she simply wanted to give her father something and would be no more than thirty minutes late.

Alex slowed her steps as she reached the familiar headstone. She knelt on the grass as her fingers traced the engraving, a habit each time she visited.  "Hi Dad."

At the last letter, she then busied her hands for a few seconds by shifting the freshly delivered flowers.  Stuffing her right hand in the pocket of her hoodie, she felt around for the puffed up stars. “I made you something,” she smiled softly as she carefully scattered the paper stars along bottom of the headstone. “A new girl in my class taught me. Her name is Kara." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied at the ending. So I'll be revisiting and possibly revising. 
> 
> I hope those of you have shown interest in this particular story liked this chapter and continue to want more. Because I have about two more ideas in mind? Feel free to write a comment to share your thoughts! Thanks for Reading!
> 
> PS. The number of days are random. I originally started marking dates on calendar and felt it was taking unnecessarily long, so please don't analyze too closely haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting this chapter simply because I've been sick and haven't finished the second half but I've been itching to post something and this story happened to transpire faster than the others.
> 
> ANYWAYS, I hope you like this chapter!

Alex and Kara are friends. At least Alex likes to think they are. After making paper stars and sharing lunch together, Kara spoke more than a short ‘greeting’ the few minutes before and after class. Their conversations normally revolving around school, some times the weather, and occasionally about what one did over the weekend. Kara remained quiet and a bit shy, but every now and then their chit-chat would spark a bit of interest for the blonde causing her eyes to light up, her voice to pitch a bit higher, and for her laughter to echo a bit louder. Alex thought those moments were the best.

Aside from small chit chat, the two would occasionally have lunch together. While Alex made it a habit to invite Kara to sit with her and her friends during lunch, the blonde was quick to decline. Alex found herself wanting to insist but could see the flicker of discomfort behind wide blue eyes so she never push. Instead she would find herself lingering longer after class and eventually joining Kara for lunch, typically on a picnic table or under a tree far from the crowds of students. Most lunches were quiet but Alex appreciated the silence it was a far contrast to her talkative and noisy friends. It made having lunch with Kara easy to do and something to look forward to. But never more than two days in a row though because Vicky would point out her absence and rag on Alex.  Which meant having lunch with Vicky and their friends the next day.  

* * *

Alex is exhausted. Her whole body is aching and she groans at the thought that it is only Tuesday. She forgoes heading back to the locker room with thoughts of getting home sooner. Home to shower and sleep. Maybe eat. She is too tired that she barely makes conversation with Maggie who also leaves right after practice.

As the athletes round the school, nearing the entrance, she almost misses familiar blonde hair. Almost.

“Hey Kara,” Alex finds herself smiling as the blonde pauses in step and turns to face the two. Just a few yards away. A dark hair boy also stopped to look at them. A face she recognized. “Oh hey Winn.” Having had shared a class with him the year before.

“Hi Alex,” Winn replied with a small wave and smile.

“Hi Alex,” Kara greeted back with a smile that is bigger than the one Winn offered and with a softer response acknowledges the shorter brunette. “Hi Maggie.”

“Hi Kara,” Maggie waved with a dimpled smile. Then politely sends one to Winn who smiles a bit awkwardly back.

“What are you still doing at school?” Alex asked curiously with a tilt of her head.  

“Oh, Winn and I had a presentation we needed to work on,” Kara explained as she tucks her thumbs behind the straps of her backpack. Blue eyes take in the soccer uniform and duffle bag. “How was practice?”

“Brutal” Alex replied as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Her frown instantly turning into a smirk. “But good.” Despite being exhausted, she appreciated a good work out.

Before Kara can make a comment, Maggie is interrupting. “We have a game this Friday. You should come out and watch, Kara,” Maggie suggested causing Alex to cast a curious look at her friend. “Alex totally kills it on the pitch.”

“Oh—“ Kara responded as she shifts her gaze between the two soccer players.

“You too, Winn,” Maggie added, extending the invite.

Winn is a bit taken back by the acknowledgement but recovers rather quickly. “Yeah, sure. I’ll just ask my mom.”

“Awesome. What about you Kara?” questioned Maggie, ignoring the look that Alex is giving her.

“Um—“ Kara fumbled, appearing a bit overwhelmed by the invitation and the attention.

“You should come. It’ll be fun," encouraged Maggie before she meets her gaze with Alex.  "Right Alex?” The taller brunette is quick to glare at her.

Alex quickly shifts her attention from Maggie to look at Kara who is now looking at her. “You’re totally welcome to come.” Alex decided to encourage with a small smile, wanting Kara to know that her presence would be appreciated. “But no pressure if you can’t.” She also needed Kara to know it would be okay if she can’t go or won’t want to go.

Kara finally lets a smile slip her lips. “I’ll ask my Aunt and Uncle. But sure. It sounds fun.”

“Great,” Maggie immediately beamed as she claps her hands together. Her enthusiasm has Alex ready to question her intentions.  It takes a second before, Maggie elbowed Alex in the ribs causing Alex to glare. Maggie casted a look toward Kara who is unaware of their exchange.

“Yeah, I hope you can come Kara,” Alex shared, keeping the conversation going as she gives the blonde another smile.

BEEP!

“Oh, my mom is here,” Winn announced as he gives his mom a quick wave. “Uh—I’ll maybe see you two at the game?”

Maggie throws a dimple smile his way. “We’ll be there.”

“Yeah, see you there, Winn.”

“Um. I’ll see you both in class tomorrow. Bye Maggie. Bye Alex,” Kara waved with a smile as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Bye Kara,” Maggie just about chuckled, clearly noticing who got the wider smile.

“Bye Kara,” Alex parroted with a smile of her own.

Alex and Maggie watch as the two walk toward a silver civic and just as they got out of hearing distance, Alex quickly commented, “What was that?”

“What was what?” Maggie played off as she begins their trek to the student parking lot.

“Inviting Kara to the game this Friday,” Alex elaborated as glanced over at her friend.  

Maggie smirks and contemplates whether to point out that she also invited Winn. “Oh come on Danvers. Lord, knows you would never invite Kara to a game yourself.”

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion. “What is that even suppose to mean?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “You never ask any of your friends to come and watch you play.  You’re way too modest to anyone who doesn’t play the game.” Alex pouts at the words but bites her tongue. Her teammate is right. She is all talk (and walk) during games and practices; she has every right to be—she is a damn good player. And while she is never one to start bragging she will not back down once someone calls her out especially out on the field. “Kara should watch you play. You’re hot on the pitch.”

“Thanks?” Alex replied, still a bit confused but her she blushes at the compliment.

“Oh jeez, Alex,” Maggie groaned as she slaps her hand over her eyes. “Thanks to you, Kate and I have been together almost two weeks now.” Her words causes Alex to smile even though she is unsure as how the news is connected. “This is me being your wing woman.”

“My wing woman?” Alex balked, stopping completely just a few stalls away from her car.

“Yeah. I’m all about Kalex,” Maggie cheeses causing Alex to flush in embarrassment. “You know Kara and Al—“

“I know what you meant but Kara and I—“ Alex begins to rush out because it wasn’t that she didn’t find the blonde attractive or kind or sweet. “Mags, Kara just lost her parents. The last thing she needs right now is to get her emotions wrapped up into a relationship.”

It was the wrong way to heal.  Alex knew from experience.

When you lose people you love; it makes you vulnerable and desperate in wanting to fill a void you never use to have before. So desperate that you blindly consume yourself into something or someone.  So consumed that feelings are skewed and healing is avoided.

Maggie frowns because she sees how serious Alex is and catches the sadness in her voice. “You’re right. But you’re in it for the long game aren’t you?”

“The long game?”

“Yeah, the long game."

"I still don't know wh-"

"Look Alex, you and I have been playing soccer since we’ve been kids. You were crap back then.”

“Thanks,” huffed Alex as she crossed her arms.

“But you practiced more and worked harder than the rest of us. You always play the long game. Even in school. Studying in advance, taking AP classes.  Putting the effort in now because it means being successful somewhere down the line.”

Her parents always talked to her about her hopes and aspirations, from a very young age.  “Yeah, I guess. So, I play the long game,” Alex shrugged nearly forgetting exactly what they were talking about.  

“Dating Kara, the long game,” Maggie connected as she lifts an eyebrow with a smirk.

“I just want us to be friends,” Alex simply and honestly shrugged. Her cheeks warm nonetheless.

Short game.  Long game. It didn't matter.

Since meeting Kara, Alex just finds herself wanting to know the blonde more. Kara seemed like a friend worth having.

“Being close friends that can be the long game,” Alex shared with another shrug.  Maggie finds herself smiling because despite Alex having a fairly large group of friends.  Alex only truly invested time and effort in friendships that matter.

A few seconds passes before Maggie is grinning.  “I’m still team Kalex.”

Alex laughs. “Yeah, okay. Whatever.” Because if Alex is being honest, dating Kara was a long game that would probably make her just as happy.

Right now though, she likes to think and hope the two are friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I have NO idea where this story is heading or how it will end or when it will end?! I have yet to decide whether that is a good or bad thing. 
> 
> Pretty sure soccer season is over by this time of the school year but for the sake of the story we'll just say it isn't (haha)
> 
> The transition from the first part (before the line break) to the second part is bleh. I had to change it because the ending of this chapter headed in a different direction. I thought about omitting the entire section but I wanted everyone to know what has evolved between Alex and Kara since the last chapter so I needed to leave it. I just have to come back and find a better way to 'end' the first part.
> 
> The ending got interesting (?) mainly because I had not imagined or planned for the conversation between Maggie and Alex to go in that direction. But apparently that is where it went as I typed. You can thanked the writers of Girl Meets World for the 'long game' concept.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Drop me a line (comment) and share me your thoughts!! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAME ON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! [please forgive any errors along the way]

Alex spots Kara as she takes warms up on the pitch. The blonde arrives fifteen minutes before the game is suppose to start with Winn. The pair climb the bleaches choosing a row that is more than half way up close to the center. Surprisingly, Kara catches her gaze and the two exchange smiles. Alex is mixed between feeling touched and excited. Aside from her mom, who when free from work would attend, no one else watches her game. Vicky and their friends came once her freshmen year but Vicky was less than engaged in the sport so made little effort to attend and Alex simply stopped inviting.

* * *

 

Midvale High wins with a score of 1-0. Alex scores a point minutes before the end of the game. She is surrounded by her teammates seconds after the game ends and in the midst of hugging Maggie she spots blue orbs from across the pitch. Kara has a wide smile and is clapping alongside the crowd. She finds herself making eye contact with the blonde and is distracted by her smile when water falls on top of her head and soaks her jersey. She yelps at the cold and shoots her teammates a glare.

Maggie laughs as she playfully shoves Alex, “Consider it a celebratory thank you for the win.”

“I could have done without one,” Alex frowns as she pulls her jersey from her chest.

Her teammates are laughing and Alex knows everyone is high off the adrenaline of the win. She lets out a quiet laugh as she shakes her as the rest of the soccer players begin to pick up their belongings.

Alex tosses her water bottle into her duffle bag and glances back at the stands. The crowd is thinning but Kara is still rooted in the bleachers talking to Winn.

“Come on, Danvers,” a teammate calls out.

Alex pulls her gaze from the bleachers to see her teammates heading toward the lockers. “I’ll meet you guys there,” Alex replies as she swings her duffle bag over her shoulder.

A teammate pauses arching an eyebrow in curiosity. Before she could question, Maggie gently pushes the teammate forward. “Danvers, has a fan out there she wants to say ‘hi’ to.”

Maggie is all dimples as Alex attempts a glare while fighting the growing blush in her cheeks. Maggie simply laughs and Alex decides it best to walk away. So she does.

Kara spots her just as Alex steps off the pitch and onto the track. The soccer player offers a smile and feels a bit nervous at crossing the rest of the distance with the watchful blue gaze on her.

Kara meets her at the bottom of the bleachers and the two are separated by a fence. “Hey,” Alex says.

“Hi,” Kara beams, and Alex realizes tonight might have been the most she has seen Kara smile. “Maggie was right. You totally kill it on the pitch.”

Alex lets out a short laugh as she rubs the back of her neck. “I just enjoy playing soccer but thanks. And thanks for coming.”

“I’m glad I came,” Kara says as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Do you and Winn have a ride home?” Alex questions as she glances up at Winn who was currently talking with another student. “I can take you two home if you don’t mind waiting for me to change,” Alex offers as she glances down at her wet jersey.

Kara follows her gaze. Her cheeks warming at the sight of the jersey clinging to Alex. “Um, you don’t have to—“

“I know but I want to. It’s the least I could do since you came out to watch,” Alex insists with a smile. “Just give me five-ten minutes tops. I promise I’ll be quick.”

“Okay,” Kara finally caves with a smile of her own.

“Okay. Meet me in the student parking lot!” Alex says and turns to jog off toward the lockers.

* * *

Winn dominates the conversation on the drive to his house. Which is fine with Alex. He easily ropes in Kara and Alex in their opinion on comic book heroes which surprisingly leads to a interesting conversation.

The car grows quiet once Winn is dropped off. But the silence is comfortable.  
“How long have you been playing soccer?” Kara asks after a minute or two.

Alex tilts her head in thought. “Since I was five or six?”

“Do you play any other sports?”

“I do but just for fun. Do you play any sports?” Alex asks as she peers at Kara from the corner of her eye.

“I was a cheerleader at my old school,” Kara answers with a quiet but fond voice. And Alex imagines a happier outgoing Kara. She smiles softy at the thought and her heartaches at the contrast the blonde is now.

“Think you’ll join the team next school year?” Alex finds herself asking, curious.

Kara shrugs. “Maybe.” The blonde pauses for a second before continuing. “I thought about joining yearbook or the school paper.”

“Were you a part of the yearbook or school paper at your old school?”

Kara shakes her head. “No,” she laughs. “Cheerleading took up too much time, but I wanted to.”

Alex nods her head and she once again thinks about the life Kara left behind and the person she was. How different her life must have been.

Alex dove into familiarity when her dad died. It was comforting. She needed something that felt stable and secure. Something she was sure of. Kara on the other hand seemed to be searching for change.

“Are you in any other clubs?” Kara questions, breaking through her thoughts.

“The Math League,” Alex answers earning a grin from the blonde.

“So, you are a bit of a nerd,” teases Kara causing Alex to flush.

“What? Who said I’m a nerd?” Alex attempts to glare.

“Winn. He told me how much of a genius you are in all things math and science,” Kara explains with a smile.

“So, you asked Winn about me?” Alex decides to tease, shifting the conversation. Kara opens her mouth to respond but stops, her cheeks pink. The brunette simply laughs as they reach the edge of the farm and decides to save Kara from embarrassment. “Thanks for coming to the game, Kara. It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara smiles softly before she quietly comments. “I noticed your friends weren’t there.”

Alex huffs, “My friends think soccer is boring. Vicky especially. She actually thinks all sports are boring really.”

Kara is about to comment but Alex’s stomach begins to rumble. “Hungry?” Kara lifts an amused eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Alex embarrassingly apologized. “I am actually.” She would typically grab a bite with her teammates after a game. “Are you?”

“A little.”

Alex bites the bottom of her lip in contemplation before asking, “I know we just got to your place but do you want to grab a bite?”

Kara tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear at the invitation. Her eyes darting to the porch light. “Um, I’ll have to ask my Aunt and Uncle but sure.”

Alex smiles at her response. “Ok. I can go with you to ask, if you want?” Her parents would chastise her for staying in the car and not having the decency to at least greet Kara’s guardians.

* * *

Alex shifts on the porch as Kara pulls out a key. The voices of Kara’s aunt and uncle greet them just as Kara pushes the front door open.

“Kara, honey, how was the game?” her aunt calls from inside the house.

“Did Midvale win?” her uncle questions shortly after.

“The game was great and we won,” Kara answers as she motions for Alex to follow.

“Wonderful. How’d Alex do?” her aunt asks causing Kara to blush and Alex to raise an eyebrow. The Kents knew who she was. Which means Kara must have talked about her. Alex felt her cheeks grow warm.

“Alex is actually here,” Kara shares as she walks into the living room. Her aunt and uncle both looked at her with a bit of surprise.

“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Kent,” Alex greets and moves toward them to shake their hands.

“So you’re the famous Alex Danvers our niece keeps talk—“ John chuckles as he shakes her hand.

“Uncle John!” Kara interrupts with pink cheeks. Alex feels her own cheeks warm, but appreciates seeing Kara so comfortable within these walls.

“Thank you for bringing Kara home, Alex,” Martha smiles, shifting their conversation.

Alex avoids embarrassed blue orbs as she answers, “You’re welcome.”

“Are you girls hungry? I can warm some leftovers,” Martha begins to offer.

“Actually, Alex offered to take me out for a bite to eat. I was wondering if it’ll be ok if I go?” Kara asks with a hopeful voice.

Alex knows the answer before either relative speaks. She sees in their eyes. The soft look they send to Kara. She recognizes it instantly. Its the same look that her mom gave her the first time she asked to hang with friends after her dad had died.

“Sure, honey,” Martha answers with a soft smile.

Alex wonders if Kara can see it too. The look of love and appreciation that in all the hurt—a broken heart is beginning to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say. I had fun writing this chapter. It probably helped that I wasn't being nit-picky about how the scenes were transitioning because if there is anything that bothered me it was that ha.
> 
> I really have no idea where this story is leading and I suppose that makes this just as much fun to write. With that said, I can't say when I'll be updating next. [Wait, I just realized I ended this chapter with Alex and Kara going out for a bite to eat.   
>  So probably need to think up something for that haha] Hopefully sooner or later. I have a other few ideas, just a matter of where and when to fit into the story.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Drop me a comment. I always appreciate the positive words and welcome any suggestions as it may feed my muse. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes along the way.

Alex takes Kara to a family own pizza parlor. A place she frequents with her teammates. The place is smaller than most restaurants and while the local diner would have been a little more lively, she knew for a fact her teammates were celebrating there. She figured Kara would appreciate a quieter dinner.

“Hungry?” Kara quietly teases with a playful smile as Alex bites into her third pizza.

Kara just finished her first pizza. Alex feels her cheeks flush as she swallows. “Sorry. I’m usually starving after a game.”

Kara giggles quietly. “I would get pretty hungry after cheering too.”

“How many years did you cheer for?” Alex questions curiously. Kara never said much about her life before moving to Midvale, except that she grew up in National City; so Alex never asked, not wanting to pry.

“Since middle school. So about five years?” Kara estimates before picking up her second slice.

Seeing the fond smile on the blonde, Alex decided to continue on the topic. “Do you miss it?”

Kara hums a bit in thought and Alex wonders if she shouldn’t have asked. “Yeah, parts of it.”

“Like what parts?” Alex asks with interest, deciding to wait before grabbing a new slice.

“The stunts. I was a flyer for about a year.” Kara explains with a smile as she reminisces.

“Sounds terrifying,” Alex half heartedly jokes.

Kara lets out a laugh, “It was exciting.”

“I beg to differ,” the soccer player mutters.

“Scared of heights?” Kara questions in amusement.

“Terrified,” Alex admits as she grabs another slice of pizza.

Kara laughs as she looks at Alex with amusement. “I would have never guessed that you had a fear of heights.” The blonde pauses before tilting her head in thought. “So roller coasters?”

“Out of the question,” Alex immediately clarifies. She tried once when she was younger, with her dad. Not only she did want to cry as the coaster reached the top but she absolutely hated the way her stomach felt at each drop.

“Winn told me that during the summer a traveling fair comes to town with rides and all. Said it was a big thing in Midvale,” Kara shares before taking a bite of her pizza.

“It is,” Alex agrees with a nod.

“So what do you do if not ride any of the rides?”

“Play games, win prizes, eat,” Alex shrugs as she takes a bite of her pizza. “Beside, I ride the rides just not the ones that are high.”

“So basically just the ones that go really fast and spin around?” Kara asks with a raised eye brow.

“You’re making me sound really lame right now,” Alex pouts as she takes another bite of her pizza.

Blue eyes soften as Kara lets out a quiet laugh. “I’m just clarifying.” Alex simply hums. “So, say this summer that I want to go . . .” Alex looks up, curious on where Kara was going with this conversation. “and have no one to ride with . . ."

“What about Winn?” Alex questions as she narrows her eyes.

“He said he pukes on practically all the rides,” Kara counters with a frown. She takes a second before locking her blue orbs with brown. “As I was saying. If I wanted to go and had no one to ride with, would you ride with me?”

“How about I win you the biggest stuff animal instead?” Alex offers with a weak smile, the thought of riding a roller coaster brought a knot to her stomach.

“I really like roller coasters, Alex,” Kara states both honestly and a bit quietly.

There is something in the tone that Kara speaks, that Alex feels there is more than the blonde is letting on. Breathing out a quiet sigh, Alex rubs the back of her neck and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, OK.” She figured she’d ask Kara more about it later. Summer is still months away. The idea of hanging out during the summer gave her a warm feeling even if thinking about being on a roller coaster made her feel uneasy.

Kara immediately grins. “And you can still win me that giant stuff animal,” the blonde gushes as she happily munches on her slice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex mutters as she rolls her eyes and waves her hand causing Kara to laugh. The soccer player simply takes another bite of pizza and holds back a smile at the sound of Kara laughing. Instead Alex eyes the rest of the slices, and warns, “I’m going to eat at least half of this pizza.” There are eight slices left and in reality she could probably eat a third of it.

Kara beams with bright blue. “Eat away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since posting the last chapter I had the opening paragraph and about four lines of dialogue. I had been stuck since simply because I had no idea where to steer the conversation--until a few days ago when I decided to write any type of dialogue and to see where it would lead. It lead to this chapter. 
> 
> I appreciated how it turned out but I held back on posting it because I wondered if Kara seemed too 'forward' (is that the word?) or 'out of character'? Does it throw off the development of the story or her character? 
> 
> In the end, I decided to post anyways haha. I mean Alex and Kara have been eating lunch together and talking to one another before, during, and after class--Kara must be getting more comfortable with Alex right? At least when they're alone?
> 
> I'm think I'm over analyzing things. Especially since I still have no real direction with this story. I simply continue since the comments left by readers simply fuel the muse in me to write. So thank you =)
> 
> MOVING ON . . . You can know anticipate a chapter at the fair but probably not until several chapters from now? 
> 
> Until next time. Drop me a line! Would love to hear your thoughts and positivity. =)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to settle for an ending that seemed to fit and while this seems lacking or even incomplete, I like to think it does well in fitting the song. I have been writing a possible follow up to this particular one-shot. Interested?
> 
> ANYWAYS, Thank You for Reading! I appreciate any positive comments or even song suggestions that may spark a muse!


End file.
